fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KJZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to the KJZ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:KJZ/My Fairy Tail Fanfic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 16:49, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Don't put your guild concepts on blogs. Blogs aren't used for articles that belong on the mainspace. If you have a concept but don't wanna put it on the wiki mainspace immediately, create a sandbox in the userspace (i.e. your userpage and all areas connected to it) and place the concept there instead.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 20:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm the admin of magic, the one you need to see regarding magics of any kind. Anyway, you need my permission to use any Lost Magic; just ask me lol, you don't need a checklist of what you need to do beforehand. If you want to create a Lost Magic or Black Art, then, like Slayer Magic, you need 50 edits, a week of editing, my permission, and one complete character to do so. Anyway, can you link me to your blogs so I can delete them, please? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:57, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Here's the links: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KJZ/Ace_Walker http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KJZ/My_Fairy_Tail_Fanfic http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KJZ/My_Fairy_Tail_Fanfic Thanks for the help. The Lost Magic I am using in my story is already exists in cannnon. Arc of Embodiment I wasn't sure if I was ok to use it. Thanks. I left them on your talk page too. KJZ (talk) 01:03, March 23, 2015 (UTC) There you go, I've deleted those blogs. And sure, go ahead, you can use Arc of Embodiment. If you need anything else magic-related, just ask me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:16, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Per! KJZ (talk) 19:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) You can simply request an admin like myself to manually delete your content, if need be.--—Mina Țepeș 07:31, December 29, 2019 (UTC)